Et Draco aime Harry
by Lia-Mei Soma
Summary: Draco aime Harry mais ça n'est pas toujours réciproque. Parce que les choses sont plus compliquées qu'il n'y parait. Mais Draco aime Harry, l'aime tellement, trop. POV Draco. -recueil d'OS-
1. Draco loves Harry

.

**Et Draco aime Harry**

.

Couple : Harry/Draco

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Je ne prétends pas m'attribuer l'existence et l'écriture du best-seller si connu, je ne prétends pas me faire le moindre centime avec cette histoire (même si des reviews me feraient bien plaisir... Héhéhé! :P), je ne prétends même pas écrire un disclaimer digne de Netellafim, je ne prétends pas que quelqu'un lira cela, mais il le faut, alors, au boulot! :)

.

**Ce recueil d'OS présentera à CHAQUE fois le couple Draco/Harry, alors, homophobes ou fan du Sévy/Draco, allez-vous en tant qu'il est encore temps! :D  
**

.

* * *

.

Le résumé et la présentation sera sans doute plus longue que le texte en lui-même, mais je dois le faire! ;) Tout d'abord, cette histoire ne restera sans doute pas seule très longtemps. Je crée ici un recueil d'OS écrit par moi-même et ma plus proche amie fan de Draco : Chocoable (lien dans mon profil)! Il y aura donc des histoire (toujours très courte) de moi (comme celle-ci) et de mon amie Manon... Toutes les histoires sont signées et datées (même si ça ne sert pas à grand chose) pour que tout le monde s'y retrouve. Comme l'indique le titre, ça sera toujours des histoire où Draco aime Harry, et donc (surement) des POV Draco. J'ai plutôt tendance à écrire des trucs un peu triste, alors, tous les OS seront classés en Drama/Romance. Les histoires sont courtes, écrites sous un élan de tristesse la plupart du temps et dépassent rarement 1 page Word. Bref, voilà pour la présentation du recueil! :)

J'ai écrit cet OS en sortant de la douche alors que j'écoutais en boucle la chanson "I Need Some Sleep" de Eels qu'on retrouve dans la BO de Shrek 2... ^^ C'est une chanson lente, un peu triste, je l'aime beaucoup...

Bonne Lecture!

.

* * *

.

.

Le visage encore rouge d'avoir eu chaud et les jambes flageolantes d'avoir été trop longtemps serrées l'une contre l'autre. L'eau était brûlante et la douche si longue. Un peu comme s'il avait voulu se noyer sous le flot. Parce que l'eau, tellement chaude contre lui, donnait une étrange impression de vie. Est-ce vraiment ça, de vivre ? De sentir chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses ? De pouvoir sentir son cœur battre dans sa tête ? D'avoir l'impression d'être un tout, enfin.

Les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré trop longtemps. De peines trop longtemps enfouies. De chagrins trop longtemps contenus. Le visage dans les mains, un mal de tête s'était insinué en lui. Il n'aurait pas dû pleurer ainsi, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller à pareilles stupidités. Pourquoi donc aurait-il besoin de savoir s'il se sentait vraiment vivant ? Qu'elle importance cela avait-il ? Le cours du temps et le destin allaient-ils en être changés ? Il aurait tellement voulu, oui. Mais se recroqueviller comme un enfant contre le carrelage de la douche sous l'eau bouillante ne changerait rien. Laisser couler ses larmes était devenu un luxe qu'il ne pouvait plus s'offrir dans la majorité des cas. Mais là, il n'y a avait pas eu de larmes, juste de l'eau dégoulinant sur son visage pâle, il ne s'était rien passé, personne n'avait rien vu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'affala sur son grand lit à baldaquin, un lit trop grand, trop vide, mais un lit qui avait recueilli tellement de rage, de tristesse et d'émoi qu'il ne pouvait être qu'un ami. Le visage enfoncé dans un coussin, son coussin, qui portait son odeur, Draco laissa ses larmes couler une fois de plus. La dernière, se dit-il tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était faux, qu'il se mentait, qu'il se consolait lui-même, à défaut de réconfort extérieur. Mais à qui aurait-il pu demander cela de toute façon ? Personne. Personne, il était seul, il devrait s'y résoudre un de ces jours. Oui, un de ces jours il y penserait, il y penserait quand il aurait le temps.

Le coussin toujours serré contre lui, il s'était relevé, s'était assis, les jambes repliées contre lui, son visage sur le coussin, contre ses genoux. Et il se balançait. Légèrement, très légèrement. Avant, arrière. Un léger mouvement, comme un enfant qui se rassure la nuit après un cauchemar. Comme le font les enfants dans le noir. Et il continuait de se balancer, d'avant en arrière. Doucement. (1) Parce que rien n'aurait pu le consoler si ce n'est ce mouvement tellement familier, et cette odeur, encore plus familière si cela était possible. Un coussin volé devenait le réceptacle de ses larmes et chagrins, en voyait plus sur le Prince Blond que toutes les personnes qui le côtoyaient du matin au soir. Mais, était-ce vraiment ça de vivre ? Cette douleur qui transperçait son cœur, était-ce ça, la vie, la vraie ?

Son père avait raison, sa mère aussi, chacun à leur manière, chacun avec leurs paroles opposées. « Oui, l'amour était mauvais, néfaste, oui Père, tu avais raison. Pourtant sans amour, Mère, comme tu l'avais prédit, jamais je n'aurais été vivant, jamais je n'aurais su ce qu'était cette douleur, la seule vraie douleur. »

Alors, le visage encore rouge d'avoir eu chaud, les larmes de Draco se tarirent. Il se releva lentement et chancela lorsqu'il fit un pas. Ses jambes tremblaient. Mais il était tard, très tard. Et c'était l'heure de se lever. La Lune était bien ronde dans la nuit noire, juste comme il l'aimait. Mais rien n'aurait pu retenir son attention à ce moment-là. Il verrait tout cela en revenant. Et maintenant il était l'heure. L'heure de son rendez-vous le plus important de la journée. Et étrangement celui-ci se passait la nuit. Il était l'heure de veiller le sommeil de son amour. Il était temps de partir. Peut-être même qu'il était trop tard et que l'autre serait déjà parti, le sommeil agité comme lui par l'insomnie. Il devait vite y aller et vérifier que Harry Potter dormait bien.

.

_Lia Mei Soma_

_20/02/11_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

(1) Si Plunaria passe par ici, elle reconnaitra sans doute un bout de sa fic "C'est quoi être libre" que j'avais lu juste avant, qui m'a tellement marquée, qui m'a tellement émue. Pour ma défense, je ne pensais pas publier ce texte, alors j'ai intégré comme étant mienne une de ses phrases. Je m'en excuse profondément surtout que j'avais négligé de lui demander une permission avant... Mais, je suis une vraie fan de sa fic, et ce passage est un véritable hommage.

.

Sinon, j'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu. Je poste un nouvel OS dans une semaine. Je vais essayer de tenir ce rythme d'un OS par semaine avec mes propres écrits que j'ai en stock et ceux de Chocoable!

Soyez gentil, soutenez les auteurs, laissez une review! En plus, s'il y a une adresse mail, ils vous répondront! :)

.


	2. Promesse

.

**Et Draco aime Harry**

.

Couple : Harry/Draco

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Je ne prétends pas m'attribuer l'existence et l'écriture du best-seller si connu, je ne prétends pas me faire le moindre centime avec cette histoire (même si des reviews me feraient bien plaisir... Héhéhé! :P), je ne prétends même pas écrire un disclaimer digne de Netellafim, je ne prétends pas que quelqu'un lira cela, mais il le faut, alors, au boulot! :)

Cette histoire m'appartient d'ailleurs encore moins que d'habitude vu que c'est un écrit de mon amie **Chocoable** (lien dans mon profil) qui a déjà été publié sur son compte sous le nom de **"Promesse"**

.

**Ce recueil d'OS présentera à CHAQUE fois le couple Draco/Harry, alors, homophobes ou fan du Sévy/Draco, allez-vous en tant qu'il est encore temps! :D  
**

.

* * *

.

Voici donc le deuxième OS de ce petit recueil. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce texte n'est pas de moi mais j'ai eu le privilège de le corriger (comme toutes les fics de Chocoable d'ailleurs). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je l'ai moi-même adoré. Je l'ai lu un matin au saut du lit et je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes. Manon l'a écrit dans un moments de déprime. Comme à peu près tout nos OS.

N'étant pas une de mes créations, je ne peux évidemment pas donner une musique d'ambiance à ce texte . ^^'

Bonne Lecture! =)

.

* * *

.

Promesse

.

Ce soir tu avais dit que tu me sauverais. Je l'ai inventé ? Tu l'avais dit. Tu m'avais dit « Ce soir-là, je te sauverai, on partira, on ira loin, ne t'inquiète pas. On ira loin ». C'était une promesse, non ? La promesse d'un endroit plus beau, plus doux, plus rassurant. Tout sauf cet enfer. Tu l'avais dit. Je m'en rappelle, tu étais nu, et d'ailleurs, je l'étais aussi. Mais après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve. Tu n'es pas là.

Peut-être que tes doigts frôlant la peau glacée de mes pauvres épaules n'étaient qu'un songe, que le souvenir humide de ta bouche n'était qu'une chimère, que l'odeur de ton corps inventée, que les larmes sur tes joues illusions, que tes frissons des mensonges. Peut-être que ton être n'était qu'une erreur. Pourtant… Tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais.

J'avoue que j'imaginais déjà les routes avec toi, les villages qu'on traverserait, les forêts, les déserts, le monde. J'imaginais déjà notre mort. Vieux, qui sait ? Assis sur deux fauteuils miteux récupérés d'une décharge à côté. Dans une vieille cabane en bois. Tu craquerais, parce que c'est invivable finalement, et moi je pleurerais. Et sur un coup de tête, on aurait décidé de mourir tous les deux, tant qu'on avait encore une part de bonheur ensemble. Mais voilà. Tu n'es pas là.

Tant pis, ce soir je mourrais seul dans mon lit. Tant qu'il y a encore une part d'amour en moi, une part d'amour pour toi. Je mourrais seul. Tu as peut être juste eu un empêchement ? Non… ?

Il est tard maintenant. J'ai attendu, quand même. Baguette en main. Tu veux bien venir, s'il te plait ? Parce que, là, je meurs, sans toi. Tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais promis que tu tenais tes promesses. Moi je n'avais rien dit du tout, mais pourtant, je suis celui qui attend. Je t'attends. Si tu ne viens pas, je me tue.

Le chantage affectif n'a pas l'air de marcher sur toi. Les rayons du soleil pointent déjà le jour, et la couleur que tu définissais comme celle de l'amour emplis ma chambre. Juste de la lumière. Je t'avais dit, pourtant, que « lumière » n'était pas une couleur. Tu ne m'as pas écouté. « - Lumière, c'est la couleur de l'amour. » La couleur de l'amour c'est le rouge bordeaux, le rouge sang, le rouge souffrance, c'est la couleur de la fatalité, de l'agonie. Lumière ce n'est pas une couleur, je te l'avais dit pourtant, mais tu es bête, alors ça n'a pas d'importance. Lumière ou pas, j'attends toujours.

Il est midi, je pense. J'en suis sûr, maintenant que ma mère crie « à table ! ». Je n'ai pas faim, elle le sait. Je t'attends toujours, je vais finir par mourir, tu sais. Depuis ce matin, je me suis entraîné, vois-tu, à retourner cette baguette contre moi. Ce n'est pas super pratique, et ça fait un peu mal aux poignets, alors... Tu vas venir, dis ? Venir me sauver ?

Je crois que je me suis endormi. Les rayons du jour ont déjà diminués. Je ne me souviens plus de mon rêve, ce n'est pas très grave. Je me souviens par contre avec un détail surprenant que je t'attends, que ça fait des heures qui s'allongent en siècle que je t'attends. Tu n'as pas l'air décidé. Pas l'air décidé à venir. Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir.

Minuit. Un papier sur mon lit. Je repasse les lignes entre mes doigts depuis vingt minutes. « Désolé, demain. ». Ça me fait rire, ça me tord le ventre, je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai jamais ris comme ça, j'en pleure maintenant. Parce que je suis sûr que demain, tu ne viendras pas.

.

_Chocoable_

_15/01/11_

_._

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu. J'essaierais de publier un nouvel OS dans une semaine environ! ^^'

**Soyez gentil, soutenez les auteurs, laissez une review! **

Toutes les reviews de ce texte seront transmises à l'auteur, c'est à dire Chocoable (je le rappelle, le lien est dans mon profil)

Bye! :)

.


	3. Les histoires d'amour finissent mal

.

**Les histoires d'amour ne finissent jamais bien  
**

.

Couple : Harry/Draco

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Je ne prétends pas m'attribuer l'existence et l'écriture du best-seller si connu, je ne prétends pas me faire le moindre centime avec cette histoire (même si des reviews me feraient bien plaisir... Héhéhé! :P), je ne prétends même pas écrire un disclaimer digne de Netellafim, je ne prétends pas que quelqu'un lira cela, mais il le faut, alors, au boulot! :)

.

**Ce recueil d'OS présentera à CHAQUE fois le couple Draco/Harry, alors, homophobes ou fan du Sévy/Draco, allez-vous en tant qu'il est encore temps! :D  
**

.

* * *

.

J'ai écris ce texte hier soir très tard ou alors c'était très tôt ce matin, je ne sais pas. Depuis le début quelques jours, je suis entrain de lire la magnifique fic "Papillon" de la tout aussi magnifique Didi Gemini. En finissant le Chapitre 11 (si je me souviens bien), j'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'écriture. Il fallait ABSOLUMENT que j'écrive un OS. Cet OS. Il est donc fortement inspiré de l'histoire de Didi. Même si on ne dirait pas, même si je ne réutilise pas son monde UA, même s'il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir lu la fic pour lire ça.

Je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce texte. A vrai dire, je le trouve même à chier. Mais, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je me sens obligée de le publier. Et puis, mon amie Chocoable m'a dit qu'il était super beau, cet OS. Alors, hypocrisie ou pas de sa part, je vais le publier. Merci à toi Ma-chan de me soutenir et de me rassurer quand je doute. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le cas.

Je ne prétends pas écrire aussi bien que Didi, ni savoir raconter aussi bien les histoire qu'elle, ni que ce petit thème que je me suis choisie soit bien développé. D'ailleurs, cet OS est sans doute peuplé de fautes que je n'ai pas su voir. C'est toujours plus facile de voir les erreurs chez les autres que dans ses propres textes.

J'en profite aussi pour souhaiter à ma manière le 31° anniversaire de Draco Malfoy. _(j'suis toute émue)_

Bonne lecture! :)

.

* * *

.

Les histoires d'amour ne finissent jamais bien

.

** L**es histoires d'amour, ça ne finissait jamais bien. Draco avait pu espérer, Draco avait pu séduire, tout ça ne changeait rien. Les histoires d'amour ne finissaient jamais bien.

Les larmes de Draco coulaient sur ses joues pâles et plus il prenait conscience de sa part de responsabilité et plus elles devenaient amères, presque rageuses. Un peu d'énervement, une Pansy jalouse, quelques doutes et sa fierté mal placée… Juste ça avait suffis à réduire à néant cette foule d'efforts qu'il avait fait, ce couple qu'il avait espéré voir durer.

Et Draco s'en voulait, tellement, terriblement. Jamais, sans doute, ne s'était-il déjà détesté à ce point là. Blaise ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Tout ce qu'il avait pu dire était passé complètement au dessus de la tête blonde. Blaise, autant par ses reproches que par ses tentatives de consolation, n'y pourrait rien changer. Draco avait merdé. Et oui, putain de oui, Draco le savait, à un point extraordinaire d'ailleurs. Et en aucun cas il n'avait besoin du black pour s'en rendre compte, pour enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

** D**raco était assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre lui, la tête baissée, entre les bras. Il n'en avait cure que Blaise le voie dans un état aussi pitoyable, qu'il le voie pleurer. Il n'en avait cure de l'honneur des Malfoy, tout comme de celui des Black. Qui était ces gens pour l'empêcher, par leur code et leur froideur, de s'en vouloir comme il s'en voulait, d'être triste comme il l'était ? Et qu'en avait-il à faire que Blaise le voie ainsi, qu'avait-il à cacher à son ami ? Il venait de perdre la personne qu'il aimait, et tout ça par sa propre faute. Tout ce qui l'entourait lui importait peu, il aurait pu tout aussi bien être seul, que cela aurait-il changé ?

Et si Draco avait succombé aux tendances dramatico-dépressives qu'il sentait poindre en lui, sans doute alors que l'idée de se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie aurait été prise un peu plus au sérieux.

** A**ppuyé contre le mur en pierre, il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme pour se réconforter alors qu'il aurait voulu se foutre des baffes, s'écraser la tête contre le mur, s'ouvrir rageusement et douloureusement les veines pour voir le sans –son sang couler, lui faire mal. Et, tout ça dans l'espoir de se faire terriblement souffrir et d'apaiser un peu toute cette haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même.

Mais Blaise veillait au grain. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune Malfoy même si, il le savait, il en faudrait plus, bien plus pour que Draco perde de regard tout aussi las et déprimé que triste. Et c'était une tristesse profonde et si tendre qu'elle semblait capable de briser le cœur de quiconque. Mais cette tendresse était entachée d'une telle douleur, d'un tel dégoût pour lui-même que cette tristesse n'attirait plus alors que la pitié pour se jeune homme si blond qui semblait bien trop jeune et bien trop beau pour une si grande douleur, pour avoir un tel chagrin en lui.

« - Fais-toi pardonner Draco. Ou au moins essaye. Ça ne coûte rien mon vieux… Peut-être qu'il y a encore quelque chose à sauver… »

** B**laise avait parlé en essayant de se rassurer autant que de consoler son ami, il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un Draco tel qu'il l'était maintenant. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'attendait Blaise, Malfoy ne prononça pas un mot. Il releva doucement la tête vers son ami, il avait les yeux cerclés de rouge de ceux qui ne sont pas habitués à pleurer et sa gorge, bien trop douloureuse de toutes ces larmes qu'il gardait encore en lui, ne lui permettait pas de parler. Draco s'en voulait à un tel point, qu'en le regardant, Zabini aurait été prêt à le détester aussi, si seulement cela pouvait l'apaiser.

** P**ourtant, Draco n'avait pas le droit d'être triste, sa responsabilité était trop importante. C'était en grande partie à cause de lui si Harry était parti. Parti définitivement il avait semblé, en claquant la porte.

** M**ais Draco le savait, malgré toute sa haine contre lui-même, il sécherait ses pleurs, calmerait les sanglots dans sa voix, et finirait, suivant le conseil avisé de Blaise, par essayer de rattraper l'affaire, rattraper ses erreurs. Il avait bien trop besoin de Harry, même si les histoires d'amour ne finissaient jamais bien.

.

_LiaMei Soma_

_05/06/11_

.


End file.
